The Fear
by JenniLouWho
Summary: Kagome has never understood why she is so different from the rest of her village. Not only does she communicate with dogs, but other changes have also started to occur. AU, SessKag, mature audiences only!
1. Chapter 1

"Kimiko, tell me again. Please?" asked a young girl of 7 years. She sat in a field of flowers, her only compainion being a dainty dog whos features were simply to human to be real.

"Kagome, child, I have told you the story twice this week. Surly there are other things you would rather hear."

Kagome, who had been making a flower crown stopped and looked at the dog. Tilting her head in a very canine way, she said, "But it's my favorite! Why would I want to hear another. Oh, Kimiko, I know that look!". Giggling the little girl laid down on the soft grass and closed her eyes. "I like to pretend I'm the girl in the story. I like to think that one day I'll find a handsome price like the one in your story!"

Kimiko simply stood from her position by the girl and trotted over to her head. "Kagoma-chan, I've told you before, it's not just a story." Plopping down in her new spot she looked at the doll-like child laying in the grass with a far too human expression.

"Kimiko, who do you look at me like that? Do I have food in my teeth?" Taking a finger she began poking at her teeth, trying to find food that wasn't there.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, you have no food in your teeth. Ay! Stop before hurt your gums scrubbing like that!" Kimiko stood once again and began trotting back to the village.

Scrambling up from her position Kagome skipped to where the animal had stopped to wait for her.

"Ne, Kimiko, will you tell me the story tonight then? Pleaseeee?"

"Child, please do not make that face. Ay, we will see."

"Yay" the little girl cried as she skipped the rest of the way to the village.

..00..

That night the little girl got her wish as she lay in her tiny cot listening to the soothing voice of Kimiko tell the story she longed to hear.

"....the young woman then transformed into a beautiful goddess before their very eyes. The prince, frozen in awe, simply stared at the maiden who seconds before only had homely features at best...."

Kimiko watched as the girl drifted of to sleep halfway through the story. Heaving a heavy sigh she got up from the girl's bed and made her way out of the window and into the forest surrounding the village. Once deep into the woods she began to change, paws being replace with feet and hands, arms and legs elongating and face changing into a human shape. Streaching stiff muscles she she looked up into the creasent moon, which beared striking resemblance to the make on her forhead.

"I know you're there, my mate, come out and join me for we do not have much time." She spoke into the night.

Slowly a tall figure came out from the shadows, his long black-blue hair shining in the moonlight. "My mate, it has been to long since you we last in this one's embrace." he spoke softly, his voice speaking of the love he had for the now woman.

"Ay, I have not meant to stay away so long. Kagome has had many restless nights." Kimiko said as she moved to join the man. Once there his arms went around her naked body and held her close.

"Ne, I have missed the feel of your skin on mine. Let us have this moment before we speak of more impersonal matters." he said as he lips made a trail down the woman's neck until he reached the small mark near her collar bone.

"Mate, you have good ideas." she whispered softly as his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

..00..

More than an hour later the moon looked down upon the tightly embraced lovers as the woman laid her head on the mans chest, his arms going around her body.

"How much longer until the girl will begin to show her changes more openly?" the man asked as his fingers softly trailed down the woman's back.

"They have already begun. Ay, mate, if you continue we will never get a chance to speak before the sun rises" she said teasingly, taking his traveling fingers in her own and pressing their joined hands to her chest, right above her heart.

"She already has begun to start, I fear. Her hair is starting to lighten up and her grace is becoming very noticable. My mate, I fear I have made a terrible mistake. I never knew this would happen, I figured his fear would be much smaller. But this?" Slowly the woman disengaged herself from her mate and sat up, looping her arms around her raised knees and hugging them to herself. "The villagers already think her strange. When she was younger it was cute to hear her speak to dogs like she can hear them, but she is aging and it has become aparent that she still thinks she can hear and talk to them."

"But she can, can she not mate. They are starting to talk, I'm sure. What with their insane fear of demons and anything unhuman. Ne, when do you think it will become undeniable that she is anything but human?" the man asked sitting up and rubbing small comforting circles on his mate's back.

"When she is grown I believe. Ay, but truthfully I'm not sure. While I may have cast the curse, I am not sure how it will turn out. But of this I am sure, Kagome will become an inu-youkai. How long it will take, I'm not sure. What will happen when it does, once again I am not sure. But her scent is undinable the one of a hanyou. Two years ago I could only smell and very small amout of youkai in her. The change is apparent and I fear I cannot return to your arms permently until she changes. Ay, mate, what is going to happen when it does? He whole village fear demons more than anything else there is. The only thing stronger than their fear is their hatred. They will kill her when they notice what is happening. I must not let that happen. She is meant for something, I feel it deep within my soul. Because it is my curse, it is my responsibility to insure everything plays along the way the Kami's want it."

"My mate, all I ask for is for you to be able to smile once again. That is what I truly desire to see before I die. Ne, ne, I do not plan to die soon, don't fear." he said as he saw her expression at his words. "I plan to live a long life with you by my side and hopefully a few pups too." he said winking.

"Ay, you know exactly what I need to hear, my beloved. Kiss me once more before I have to head back." she said as she lifted her head to meet his as his lips descended on hers once more, laying back with her mate following behind as they once again entertwined their bodies.

..00..

A/N

This is my first Inuyasha story so I'm hoping it turns out to be a good one.

It's AU so most of it wont match what happened in the anime and manga. The next chapter will be mostly in Kagome's POV and it will jump about 13 years into the future by the end. This chapter was more of a background story and hopefully it set up the rest of the story. Sesshomaru should appear within the nest two chapters so dont worry!

Also, I do not own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing to do with InuYasha, sadly. If I did Sesshomaru would appear much more often!

..00..

Laying in a field surrounded by flowers of all different kinds, Kagome stared up at the evening sky. By her side was her ever-present companion, Kimiko.

"Kimiko, do you ever think anyone will see me as normal?"

Looking over at her self-proclaimed charge, Kimiko let out a much too human sigh. "Kagome-chan, different people have different opinions on the word 'normal'."

"Ne, that doesn't answer my question, though!", rolling over to her side, Kagome said, "Yesterday Momma told me that I need to start making myself more presentable to the men of the village. Kimiko-chan, I'm only fifteen! I should still have at least two years before I start to think of that." Grumbling a few words to herself, Kagome rolled onto her back and let out a sigh. "I heard some of the villagers talking the other day, about me. They think me strange and said they would never let their son's even entertain the thought of marriage to me for even a second. They said that talking to myself was a rather, um, inhuman trait. Kimiko, we know how much this village fear and detests anything inhuman. I heard one woman saying she thought I was possessed by an evil demon spirit!"

"Kagome-chan, do not worry about the opinions of this tiny village. You are destined for great things, I feel it deep within my soul. Ay, you are growing into a lovely young woman and you will attract a man who is deserving of you. Now, the sun is starting to set so I suggest we start to head back. You're going to need plenty of sleep tonight if you wish to go to Eyako tomorrow." Rising for the first time since their arrival to the field, Kimiko stretched out tired muscles. Truthfully, the only reason she wanted to head back was so Kagome would hopefully get into the bed early. Her mate was to meet her when the moon was at its highest and it had been months since she was last in his arms. There is so much I need to tell him.

"Kimiko, why do you think mother and father wish for me to go to Eyako tomorrow?"

"Ay, Eyako is famed to have the most beautiful cloth in which to sew dresses. I'd say your mother wishes to find a fabric to make you a kimono to catch a man's eye."

Sighing, Kagome started to grow irritable with her family. She knew that he father wished for her to marry above her station. Why, she was unsure, but to travel to Eyako just for cloth! Insane!

_It's not like a beautiful kimono will make the men of the village think me any less strange._

Sometimes it bothered her, that everyone would caste sidelong glances at her as she passed, that whispers could be heard whenever her back was turn.

_If only I had kept my mouth shut about taking to dogs. Maybe then people would think me normal. _

Lately, she had realized that even if she had she would probably still not be seen as normal. When she was young she had wavy dark, almost black, hair. Now, it was almost stick-straight and a light brown. Her skin was flawless, which was a strane sight for someone who lived in a small village with a poor farmer for a father. Her nails, for some reason, grew very tough and pointy. Looking at her hand she realized they sometimes resembled the claws that demons possessed.

_Everything about me is different, almost inhuman. I feel sorry that my family will never have the daughter who they wish for. _

Kimiko, awear of the slient musings of her charge, let her own mid wonder.

_The changes have been coming faster as she ages. The villagers have already begun to notice her resemblance to demons. If only I knew what was in store for her, if only I would have thought before placing the curse on her family. Then this poor girl would be on her way to a normal life and I would be in the arms of my mate. Ay, how I miss him. It's been too long since I've been back home. But I made this disaster, so I must control the damage. She looked up at the house coming into view, it's rotting roof, the way it was uneven. So very different from the castle of my mate and the castle of my nephew, Kagome would love the gardens my nephew grows. _

"Kimiko?" asked her dog from her spot beside the house.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

"Do you think I will ever find a place where I fit in?"

"Ay, one day."

..00..

Fives years later....

"What do you think is going to happen, Kagome? You are twenty years old, unmarried, without even a prospective male! Everyone else your age already has a child and what do you have? That never aging mutt! You disgrace me, daughter." said a man of about forty. He stood out in the field of flowers where he had found his daughter, laying there just looking up at the sky. His agitation had grown over the years as his daughter became more and more distant and strange. They had sacrificed so much so that maybe, just maybe the men would find her normal and beautiful. Not that she needed help in the beauty department. Her once almost black hair was now a deep gold color, long and straight. Her skin was flawless and her eyes, such a deep molten brown. No, it wasn't her looks that kept the men away.

_It's her damned ability to "talk" to dogs, the fact that her looks were simply too beautiful to be human, the fact that her nails resembled claws, and her strange nature. _

"Something needs to change and if it doesn't, well, then I won't have a choice." He said, a hard tint to his voice. He gave his now trembling daughter one last glance before he turned and headed back in the direction of his home.

"Father…" Kagome said, weakly.

Stopping at the sound of her voice he turned and gave his daughter a long look. _If only she was more simple. If only…_

It was that damned curse, he knew it.

..00..

Kagome had been lying in her normal spot in the field before she had seen her father's approach. She had know this had been a long time coming, in fact she was surprised that it hadn't come sooner. Only, she hadn't known her father would explode like this. The sheer anger on his face was enough to send her into tears; the only thing that kept them from flowing was knowing that Kimiko was here with her. She could feel her strong reassuring presence beside her and she knew that no matter what, someone understood her. She knew she was different, knew that no one in this village would ever come to accept her. They had seen her appearance change, her features becoming more and more demon-like as she aged. _And those who believe that I can speak to dogs think me possessed and those who do not believe I can think me crazy. Everything father says is true, I will never find a man and I am doomed to become an old maid. I have given up all hope that I will find my "prince"…._

Seeing her father storm off made her speak, finally finding her voice. "Father…"

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Father, I know I have disappointed you, that I am nothing short of a burden. I never wished to be like this, but this is all I can be. I come out here all the time because it is the only place I feel free. Father, the village suffocates me! All the stares and hateful glances! I need to see the sky, feel the breeze flow through my hair. I wish I could be what you want me to be, but I can never be, this is who I am. I know I keep changing, but it's not something that I can stop. Do you really think I want to look like this?" taking another deep breath she gather the courage to continue. "I know I take on the appearance of a demon more and more each day. I know that many think me possessed or crazy."

Looking up at the quickly darkening sky she finally said, "But if you loved me, none of that would matter." There, she had said it, said the very thought that had never ceased to plague her for the past seven years. She had poured her heart and soul out to her father, now she would only wait for an answer.

"If that's how you feel, don't return to the house of village that bothers you so. From this day on I have no daughter." He father said in a cold voice before he turned his back, both figuratively and literally, on his daughter.

..00..

The crescent moon was high over head as Kagome lay in the field. She had been there, unmoving except for the tear that had streamed down her face, ever since her father had left. Kimiko had been watching her and felt her finally succumb to sleep.

"Takao, my mate, I feel you near. She has finally let sleep overtake her, it is safe for you to come out." Kimiko said into the darkness and she shifted into her human form, long silver hair shining in the moonlight, pale perfect skin, silvery blue eyes, a crescent moon on her forehead, and a magenta stripe on both cheeks. She cast her eyes toward the north, seeing a ;one figure begin to emerge.

Takao, her mate, came out into the moonlight, his black-blue hair tied back at his nape and his deep black eyes meeting those of his mate's for the first time in three months.

"Kimiko I have missed seeing you beautiful eyes for far too long." He said as he came to stop in front of his mate. Holding out a hand he ran it through her long hair, feeling its silky weight.

Smiling to herself she let this moment wash through her.

_He gives me the assurance I need to keep going. Without him, I would simply be lost, especially now that everything has come out into the open._

"My mate, things have changed in the past few hours. He father came out here to find her and by the end of it he told her to never come back. Ay, I feel like I should have seen it coming! Now I have no clue what to do with her. Ne, to make it worse her changes have been coming faster and faster." Pulling away from Takao she walked over to where Kagome lay. "Look at her, look at her and tell me that she looks human. Even her ears have become Elvin like. Takao, I can no longer sense much more than a drop of human blood in her. She doesn't get sick, her wounds heal instantly, and I can feel her demonic power simmering just below the surface. The only thing that has kept her powers in check is the necklace that I gave her. Dear Kami, if she were to take it off without training I'd fear what would happen."

Walking over to where his mate now stood, her pulled her into his embrace as he looked at the girl in question. Her hair stood out the most, it's color so closely resembling pure gold that it seemed as if it were spun from the very mineral. Next, he could sense her powers and he knew his mate was right in that to take off the necklace would only cause a disastrous occurrence. _Our only option is to take her to my castle. Or, even better yet, to Sesshomaru's. She needs training in order to control her powers before she can live a life on her own. _

Quickly he withdrew a small piece of paper and a writing utensil and scribbled a small note on the paper. Closing his eyes for a moment, he called for his messenger bird. Within seconds a large bird flew over head and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Go to Sesshomaru's castle and deliver this to him. No one but him. Go." He said as he raised his arm and the bird flew off.

"Mate, what are you doing?" asked Kimiko truly confused.

"Dear Kimiko, the only option we have is to take her. You said that she now has no home, so she shouldn't be missed." Closing his eyes once again he began to change, his body morphing into one of a giant canine. Black as midnight he bent down and said, "Mate, place her on my back and get on. Normally I would say change as well, but I fear at the speed I plan on going she will fall off."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she bent to do his bidding, knowing he was right.

"The only place she will be safe, your nephew's castle."

"Sesshomaru's? Why there?"

"It's the only place where there is a strong enough demon to contain an out of control pup. She had the blood of a dog demon so he should be accepting of her. I fear even us together wouldn't be enough to stop her if she were to lose control as we know many young pups do. Usually they are young and easily subdued. But she is fully grown and has full grown powers. Only Sesshomaru I believe is strong enough to stop her without killing himself in the process."

Climbing up beside Kagome, Kimiko relished in the feel of her mate's fur for a moment before saying, "But what makes you think he will help her. You know my dear nephew despises humans."

Taking off at a pace that would put anyone other animal to shame he said, "But she is no long human. We will not tell him she was either. Dear heavens, nor can we let him know who her family is."

"Takao, do you think that she is the one?"

"I'm not sure, this whole situation is most disturbing. The prophecy, your curse, and now that fact that this once human girl is now a full-blooded dog demon can only mean something is going to happen. Only, I have no idea what that something is."

Kimiko could only look straight ahead.

..00..

Warmth.

Warmth and silk is what Kagome felt when she came to. She was unsure where she was until memories from the day prior came flooded back.

_Oh Kami-sama, what am I going to do! _

Her eyes still shut she felt a tear slide from underneath her lashes and make a path down the side of her face.

"For a woman so beautiful, tears look somewhat out of place." A unfamiliar voice mused from what seemed to be the foot of wherever she was laying. "But then again, so did a woman other than my aunt on my uncle's back."

Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself in a huge room, laying in a bed with silk sheets, and the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Ah, you have finally decided to open your eyes. I believed that you would play being asleep until you thought I had left."

"I…, um, who are you and where am I?" she whispered.

Walking over to where he could get a better view of her he said, "My name is Sesshomaru and this is my castle. You were brought here sometime after dawn by my aunt Kimiko and my uncle Takao."

"Castle? I…, what do you mean you aunt? I…" shutting her eyes Kagome willed herself to wake from this dream.

_This is a dream, it has to be. The only Sesshomaru I have ever heard of is the demon lord of the western lands and Kimiko? She's my dog, there's no way I'm actually laying in a room in the western lord's castle. There's just no way._

"Open your eyes and stop your silent musing. You were brought here for a reason and crying in bed is not it. I was woken early from my slumber because of you and now that you are awake I intend to find out everything about you and why you are so special my aunt shows up at my doorstep practically in tears begging me to help you." He said as he grabbed her and forcing her to sit up and open her eyes.

Only, shocking them both, a spark ran up both their arms forcing their eyes to meet. Deep molten brown clashed with gold before the great demon lord said, "Who _are _you?"

..00..

A/N

Here it is, chapter two! Shew, that's the longest chapter I have ever written!

Thanks sooo much to the two people who review the last chapter, it put a smile on my face.

Also, in case there is any confusion, Kimiko was the one to place the curse not _on _Kagome but on her father. Why she did will reveal itself throughout the story.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Loves!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, except for my original characters and my plot!

_..00.._

Last time…

_"Open your eyes and stop your silent musing. You were brought here for a reason and crying in bed is not it. I was woken early from my slumber because of you and now that you are awake I intend to find out everything about you and why you are so special my aunt shows up at my doorstep practically in tears begging me to help you." He said as he grabbed her and forcing her to sit up and open her eyes._

_Only, shocking them both, a spark ran up both their arms forcing their eyes to meet. Deep molten brown clashed with gold before the great demon lord said, "Who are you?"_

_..00.._

"I, I mean, my name is Kagome." Stuttered the girl.

"Kagome, huh. Who exactly are you Kagome and why is it that my aunt is so intent on me helping you?"

Several things registered to Kagome at this moment that previously hadn't. 1- She has no clue how she got here. If this man was truly Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, then she was very far from home. 2- She had no idea who his aunt is and 3- He had a lot of the characteristics that she did – the very characteristics that set her apart from everyone else in her village.

_His ears are pointed like mine, and his nails also resemble claws. What does this mean?_

"Girl, did you not hear me?"

Waking from her musing she looked up sharply at the man before her.

"Sorry, I, uh, I'm not exactly what it is that you want to know. What I mean to say is, I really don't know who your aunt it so I haven't a clue why she wants you to help me. Come to think of it, I'm not sure what she wants you to help me with."

Abruptly Sesshomaru turns and walks out the door, leaving Kagome alone with a look of utter confusion upon her face.

_What did I do?_

_..00.._

"She's perfectly fine, Aunt. And she clearly has no idea why she is here or who you are? Please, tell me exactly why you are here and causing this much ruckus this early in the morning? Or late at night might be more accurate." Sesshomaru grumbled as he leaned against the wide desk in his study.

"Sesshomaru, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room? No one – I mean NO ONE – can know what has happened. Not even Kagome herself knows, though she will." Kimiko told her nephew in a voice he rarely heard her use.

Sighing softly to himself, he nodded. "I promise it will not leave this room. But, if you want me to help her, I need to know what exactly I need to do. Or why I should for that matter."

"I'll start from the beginning then. You may want to sit, for it's a long story that will take some time to tell."

"Fine, seeing as how I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight, I have nothing else to occupy me"

"Sesshomaru, you sound more and more like your father with each passing day. Anyways, the girl is Kagome and I have known her since birth. She doesn't know who I am because I was always in my dog form – no, not my true form, lord Sesshomaru, no need to look like that. There's no way I'd go running through a human village in my true form! Now, I have always been in the form I learned when I was a child, it's a small dog. She knows me in that form, not in my human one. And yes, she is from a human village."

"But there is no way she is human. I cannot detect more than a trace of human blood in her. It must be a very distant relative that was human." Sesshomaru said

"That's because she's not. Now, she needs your help because he powers are out of control, or will be as soon as the necklace she wears is removed. That is all that is keeping her powers at bay, but I fear soon even that will not be enough. I am not strong enough to help her, nor is my mate. This is why I come to you, to help me fix a mistake that I made years ago. I need to make this right, and this is the only wat I know how."

"Mistake? Necklace? Aunt, what on earth are you talking about? A demon her age should be well aware of how to control his or her powers. Why is it that she just now has to learn how? I feel like there is more to this story than you are telling."

"Ay, there is, but that is for another time. All you need to know is that she believes she is human and has no idea of the powers simmering just beneath the surface. I need you to train her, help her, and be there for her. I ask this of you as your aunt. Please, I need to correct this. It is my fault. I am the one who gave her that necklace. It is my fault it has come to this."

Rubbing his eyes, Sesshomaru sighed softly and looked at his aunt.

_I have never seen her like this. I know there is more to the story, but knowing her I'll never know unless she lets me. So either I help her and the girl and maybe one day know exactly why it is that I'm having to train an almost fully grown demon, or I can refuse and continue on with my life and let the girl fend for herself._

_**It's not the girl's fault your aunt is a flighty idiot. You know you father was always talking about the trouble she would get herself in, especially when she is mad. And you felt the spark; you are drawn to her, as am I. I wish to learn more. There is something different about her that I have yet to see in any other demoness. Let us figure it out.**_

Sesshomaru shook his head, clearing his mind of his inner demon and once again looked at his aunt.

"I will help her, because I am curious as to why I am needed and as to what she is capable of. I want to full story, Aunt, but I know you and I know the only way I'll know it is when you wish for me to know. So for now, I will help. Go up and tell the girl all that is happening. I will meet both of you in the morning after breakfast and we'll see what happens when this necklace you speak of is removed. Until then, I will try to sleep and figure out how exactly I will train a fully grown demoness."

Walking over to his aunt, he laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "For now, I recommend you getting some sleep as well. Tell Kagome first thing in the morning."

Removing his hand he made his way out of the study, pausing as soon as he passed the threshold and turned back to his aunt.

"Anyways, I'm sure that mate of yours would enjoy a night alone with you. I've never seen a more desperate man that when I laid eyes on him earlier. What, have you been living with the girl as well?"

"Sesshomaru, one day you will know everything. For now, watch that smart mouth. I can still whip you."

Laughing louder than he had in a long time, he simply waved and continued to his room.

_Tomorrow shall be an interesting day, that much is clear._

_..00.._

A/N

So, yeah, it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story. I got the urge today, so we'll see how it goes!

What do y'all think? Good, bad, horrible?

I know, I haven't put the whole reason behind Kagome's transformation, but that will come in time. Suspense will do everyone some good ;)

And yes, Sesshomaru is acting different than usual, but remember, this is his aunt he's talking to. And he believes Kagome to be a demoness.

Hope everyone had fun reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Thanksgiving!

In celebration I've decide to post this now instead of over the weekend!

Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. It means so much to me! 3

I'll try to start answering everyone next time I post a chapter.

Enjoy!

P.S. I own nothing except my original characters and my plot.

..00..

Last time….

Walking over to his aunt, he laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "For now, I recommend you getting some sleep as well. Tell Kagome first thing in the morning."

Removing his hand he made his way out of the study, pausing as soon as he passed the threshold and turned back to his aunt.

"Anyways, I'm sure that mate of yours would enjoy a night alone with you. I've never seen a more desperate man that when I laid eyes on him earlier. What, have you been living with the girl as well?"

"Sesshomaru, one day you will know everything. For now, watch that smart mouth. I can still whip you."

Laughing louder than he had in a long time, he simply waved and continued to his room.

_Tomorrow shall be an interesting day, that much is clear._

_..00.._

Kagome sat in her room listening to nothing but the quiet noise of the servants (at least, that's what she assumed they were) bustling around the hallway. At first, she had been in too much shock to think about much of anything, now she felt like everything was coming back to her.

_In the span of a day I have lost everything I once had. Now I am far away from where I once called home, in a strange castle, awaiting information from someone I don't know._

Tear leaked out the corners of her eyes, but after a few trails we're visible on her face she wiped them away.

_Crying will get me nowhere. I'll just have to make the best of what I have. At least I have someone to stay – for now at least. At home, well, I no longer have a home._

And that's when it truly hit. She was alone. Utterly alone with nowhere to go except for where she was at. Tears began to pour down her face and sobs racked her body.

Curling into a ball, Kagome laid there sobbing her heart out until in the early hours of the morning. Sleep finally overtook the girl; her dreams taking her to a place where she walked in a field of flowers with a man with silver hair and golden eyes. A place where she wasn't looked at as a freak and something to almost fear; no, this place she was accepted and wanted. It was a place she never wanted to leave.

..00..

Kimiko woke just before dawn broke. Wrapped in her mate's arms she laid still for some time, relishing in the mere feeling of her head being pillowed on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. It wasn't something that happened much in the past 20 years. Eventually, though, the early morning sun began shining through the big window that took up much of the wall next to the bed. With it, came the realization that today was the day she needed to tell Kagome what had been happening to her.

_I cannot tell her everything. I don't want her to have to keep secrets, that alone is my burden to bear. _

_But what can I tell her? _

"Kimiko, I can practically hear your thoughts. What is it that is causing you so much worry mate?" Came the gruff voice of her mate that had just woken from a deep sleep.

"Takao, my mate, what is it that I should tell Kagome? I cannot tell her the truth, not for my sake, but for hers. Sesshomaru must not know that she was once fully human and I cannot expect her to lie to him. It is not a burden she should have to bear. But she will want to know why she had human parents and why no one in her family ever had any association with demons."

"Tell her you found her in the forest. That you know no demon couple would take an abandoned child as their own, you know how we are. Tell her you sealed her powers in hopes that she would have a normal childhood and that you kept watch over her. We were not yet mated when this transpired, or you would have taken her as your own. But that over time it became apparent that the necklace would not continue to seal her powers. Tell her you brought her here to your nephew's castle so that she can be trained to control herself. It's close enough to the truth that most of it isn't a lie."

"How did you become so smart?" came the astonished response from the female in the room.

Laughing, Takao brushed a hand down the length of his mates back. "I always have been. What, don't tell me you never notice?"

Shivering at the touch, Kimiko answered, "You sure hid it well."

"There's a lot of things I hid, let me show you one more" Takao said as he pulled Kimiko under him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to trail kisses down her neck, Kimiko let herself become lost in her mates lovemaking.

_I'll let Kagome sleep a bit longer._

That was the last coherent thought she had.

..00..

Sesshomaru woke to sunlight streaming through the window at the far end of his room. Rolling over, he tried without success to block out the rays. Sighing, he rolled back over on his back, putting an arm behind his head and the other over his eyes.

_I really need to learn to put fabric over that window before I retire for the night._

Slowly moving his arm away from his eyes, he sat up and stretched, his arms going above his head and his back straightening out.

Grabbing the robe that hung over the post on the head of his bed, he pulled it on and got out of bed.

Walking over to where his vanity, though her would never, EVER refer to it as such, he grabbed his brush and ran it though his hair until all the remains what was once knots were gone. Grabbing a tie, he reached behind his head and tied his hair back.

_Might as well keep it out of my way if I have to train the girl my aunt brought me. _

Shaking his head he moved over to where he kept his clothes and dressed himself, not bothering to put his amour on.

Walking out of his room he made his was to his dojo, intent on getting a good warm up in before he met up with his aunt.

_Hopeful she explains everything to the girl. I wish not to take too long in starting her training. The sooner we begin the sooner we finish and she can be out of my hair._

_**I don't want her to be out of our hair. There is something about the girl. Something that draws us to her. We must find it out.**_

_Quiet, it's far too early to hear your whining._

..00..

Kagome, once asleep, did not move until she heard the door to her room opening and someone walking in.

"Kagome, dear, open your eyes. It is time for you to know why you are here and why you were never like the rest of you village" came the soft, female, voice.

Realizing how familiar the voice sounded Kagome turned to face the direction the voice came from and opened her eyes.

Standing before her was a woman of medium heights, with long, caramel colored hair, honey eyes, and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you?" came her reply.

"Kagome, my name is Kimiko. Before you ask, I am Sesshomaru's aunt and I am also the dog that has been your companion all your life. It is one of the three forms I can take and yes, I am a demon. A inu-youkai to be exact. Before you ask your questions, let me tell you why you are here. As you could already tell, you are not like everyone you grew up with. That's because you are not human, but a inu-youkai like me. I found you when you were only a few days old in the woods next to where you grew up."

"You found me? I'm a demon?" came the whispered response from Kagome.

"Yes. I took you and I would have kept you myself, but I was not yet mated and had no way to provide for you. At that time I had no home, but roamed the area. I kept you long enough to tell what kind of demon you were and to realize that there was no way a inu-youkai family would take you. Demons are not ones to raise children that are not flesh and blood of themselves. My only choice was to place you in your village and hope the family I gave you to would raise you as one of their own. To do that I had to make you appear has human as I could. That's why that necklace you wear, ever wonder why you could never remove it?"

Kimiko watched as the girl in front of her nodded her head before she continued.

"It has sealed you powers, in essence, making you human. Only, it never sealed all your powers. That's why you could communicate with dogs and why the older you got the more and more your appearance changed into that of a demon. Yesterday, when your adopted father disowned you, I knew it was time to take you and help you become the demon you always have been. I would try to train you myself, but I do not know what kind of powers you will display when that necklace is no longer sealing the away. I am not strong enough to keep you from hurting yourself or someone else, let alone train you to control your powers. My nephew, Sesshomaru, is. As a favor to me, he will train you and help you."

Sitting down next to Kagome, Kimiko placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Please know I never meant to hurt you. I feel as though this is entirely my fault. I will make it right; I swear that to you Kagome. Please, trust me enough to let me make it right."

..00..

There you go, the reason (at least the reason that is reveled now!) that all this is happening to Kagome is revealed! I know you're all wonder what the REAL reason is. Well, that will come in due time.

What do y'all think? Like it? Dislike it? Lemme know! =D

And I know I may have grammar and spelling mistakes, but I don't have a beta to revise it for me. Any of you interested?

Hope everyone enjoys you Thanksgiving!

Good luck black Friday shopping for all those that partake in that.

(I will be, so we shall see how that goes. I've never done it before!)


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be replying to all those who asked questions tomorrow when I get off work! Thanks sooo much to all those that post reviews. Y'all have no idea how much it means to me that people like my story!

Welp, here ya go, chapter 5!

P.S. I own nothing except my original characters and my plot!

..00..

Last time….

_Sitting down next to Kagome, Kimiko placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Please know I never meant to hurt you. I feel as though this is entirely my fault. I will make it right; I swear that to you Kagome. Please, trust me enough to let me make it right."_

_..00.._

Sesshomaru sat down at the table in the private dining hall looking at the people who sat at the same table. Usually, it was only himself, other times his mother might make an appearance. Today, however, the table was full of people – all of whom looked mildly uncomfortable.

_Except Takao, he just looks like a man who had a VERY pleasant night._

Holding back a smile, he looked over at the other two bodies in the room. His aunt looked like she was lost in a faraway place. _Probably thinking about the conversation that she had – __**she had better of had – **__with the girl sitting next to her._

"I trust, Aunt, that you have cleared everything up?"

As if startled out of a trance his aunt looked at him sharply.

"Of course I have. I trust that you would like to get to know her a little before you begin?"

"It would probably be best. Since neither one of us has ever dealt with a full grown demon who has no idea how to control her powers it would be best if we figure out her temperament. I need to figure out how she is most likely to react when the necklace is removed and her full demonic blood is allowed to flow free."

"Maybe if you stop talking about me like I'm not here and actually ask me questions you might be able to find that out" came the indignant remark from the other girl at the table, who until now had chosen to remain quite.

..00..

If being banished from your home, falling asleep in a field, and waking up in a castle hadn't been hard enough on Kagome, being told that her parents weren't really her parents and that she wasn't human made Kagome close enough to just losing her grip on reality.

_Maybe I already have. Maybe this is just my little fantasy all made up in my head._

It had just been this morning that Kimiko, whom until now she believe to be her little dog that she had since birth, had informed her that she was, in fact, a _demon._ She, of course, didn't really feel like a demon. She aged at a normal pace, healed at a normal pace, and had the strength of a normal human.

Of course, there was her appearance, and her ability to communicate with dogs. That certainly was not human, not at all.

Now here she was, sitting at a table in a room the size of her family entire hut, with demons.

_Demons that are talking about me like I'm not even there!_

"It would probably be best. Since neither one of us has ever dealt with a full grown demon who has no idea how to control her powers it would be best if we figure out her temperament. I need to figure out how she is most likely to react when the necklace is removed and her full demonic blood is allowed to flow free." Sesshomaru's voice cut threw her thoughts.

_Okay, that's enough. I'm sitting right here!_

"Maybe if you stop talking about me like I'm not here and actually ask me questions you might be able to find that out" Kagome finally said as she sat in her chair seething.

Three sets of eyes looked blankly at her.

_Are they all stupid or something?_

"I mean to say, I'm sitting right here. If you want to ask me a question instead of talking about me like I'm not in the room all you'd have to do is ask me." She elaborated.

Kimiko was the first to come to her senses.

"Of course, Kagome, you're right."

Turning to Sesshomaru Kimiko sat he fork down and said, "Sesshomaru, maybe after breakfast you and Kagome can go to your study and have a nice talk."

Sesshomaru, who had been watching Kagome's outburst and his Aunt's question with muted fascination, finally spoke.

"That will be acceptable."

_That was that I guess, _was Kagome's only thought throughout the rest of the meal.

..00..

Sesshomaru was usually a very efficient person. He was organized, well thought out, and rarely things took him by surprise.

That, of course, was the reason that he was so flabbergasted when it came time to talk to Kagome in his study.

He had no clue as to what to say to her.

She just sat there, in the chair opposite of his, staring at her hands. She made no move to speak, as if her previous outburst was out of the ordinary for her.

_**If you were in her position would you be behaving the same way?**_

_Of course not, I would want answers. _

"Kagome, why don't you tell me what you know about what has been happening in the past few days."

Looking up at Sesshomaru Kagome nervously twisted her hands.

"Well, two days ago my father told me to never come home. I fell asleep in a field not far from my home village and when I awoke I was here. Kimiko, whom until now I thought was a dog, told me that I'm actually a demon and that my parents aren't actually my parents. She told me that she found me and would have kept me if she had been married – wait, no, mated was what she said. So she sealed my powers by giving me this necklace. That's why I've never been able to take it off. She said that you would help me learn my powers."

_Well, if that didn't all run together._

"How old are you Kagome?"

"I'm twenty summer old. If I'm a demon shouldn't I be aging slower?"

"I believe it has something to do with your powers being seal. That, in essence, made you practically human."

"Oh. So what exactly is going to happen when this necklace is removed?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before, at least not to my knowledge. You could remain the same, have a sudden burst of powers, or a combination of both."

Looking at her, Sesshomaru also added, "Your appearance may change. You are short for a demon, so you may grow a few inches. It could happen all at once, or over an extended period of time."

Sesshomaru rose from his chair and walked around his desk, coming to a stop in front of Kagome.

"We can either go now and remove your necklace, or we can wait for a few days. The sooner the better, but in the end it is up to you. It will be you undergoing the changes, and it will be you who will have to deal with what the changes may bring. I will do whatever I can to insure that no harm will come to you, but even I cannot guarantee your complete safety."

Noticing that Kagome was once again looking down at her hands Sesshomaru dropped to his knees in front of her.

_**Comfort her. She is scared. You must take care of her. She interests us. You cannot deny it. **_

Placing his fingers under her chin he used them to raise her head up until he was looking her in the eyes.

"I am unsure why my inner demon cares so much for you, but that tells me that we are meant to meet. I swear to you as the Lord of the Western lands that I will protect you and help you. The choice is your Kagome, we can unlock your powers now, or we can wait until you are ready."

Rising, he offered her his hand, pulling her out of her seat when she took it.

"What will it be Kagome?"

..00..

Don't kill me! I know it's a cliffhanger, but I promise it will be worth in!

And yes, finally some Sess/Kag interaction. If anyone is wondering, the _**bold italics **_are Sesshomaru's inner demons thoughts.

And yes, his inner demon is drawn to Kagome.__Why? Well, that will be reveled in time!

So what do you think Kagome will do? Have her necklace removed now or wait?

Lemme know!

Loves 3

Muah!


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, except my plot and original characters!

..00..

_Last time…_

"_I am unsure why my inner demon cares so much for you, but that tells me that we are meant to meet. I swear to you as the Lord of the Western lands that I will protect you and help you. The choice is your Kagome, we can unlock your powers now, or we can wait until you are ready."_

_Rising, he offered her his hand, pulling her out of her seat when she took it._

"_What will it be Kagome?"_

_..00.._

Kimiko wandered to the garden that had been part of the castle since before she could remember. She could vaguely remember her father saying that it had been planted for his mother, her grandmother, when she wed his father. It had always helped her think and meditate. So, of course, she intended to take full advantage of it and try and get some insight as to how she should progress with Kagome.

Truth be told, guilt had been eating at her ever since the curse had been put into place. She had been young, naive, and self centered. All she thought about was her own self and now, as a result, Kagome has had her life thrown upside down.

_She must be so confused._

If only she could tell her the truth. If only she could let Kagome know what really happened. But, of course, if she did that she would have to tell Kagome she must lie to Sesshomaru.

_She's already going to feel like she owes him, how could I expect her to lie to him as well. It would be selfish, and for my benefit._

Finally reaching the garden she took a seat on a nearby bench. Breathing in the intoxicating mixture of all the flowers her mind wondered back to Kagome.

_Soon enough she will begin her training. Sadly, I have no idea what to expect or how to prepare her. _

If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru she honestly would have no idea how to help her or where to even start. When the necklace was removed many things could happen, and it could take a demon of considerable strength to control Kagome.

_Sesshomaru is probably one of the only demons who could control a fully grown demon with no idea how to control her powers._

Of course, when the necklace was removed nothing could happen.

_Her appearance will most likely change; it will probably be her inner demon that will cause the most concern for her. To humans, a voice in your head is a sign of insanity, especially if you talk back and forth with the voice. To demons, however, the inner voice of their inner demon was part of them. Take it away, you might as well take away a limb._

Kimiko didn't know if she would rather get that part over with sooner or later.

_Once the necklace is removed and Kagome becomes accustomed to her new body and powers, she can begin training to use them. _

She truly believed that Kagome would excel once her training started. She was always strong and very eager to learn. To her, this would probably be one big adventure.

She knew that there was no way to go back and change the past, all she could do was atone for it now, in the present. Kagome may have had a hard childhood because of her, but she would insure that she would have the best life possible from now on.

..00..

A million thoughts and feelings ran through Kagome's head.

Surprisingly fear wasn't one of them.

Ever since she found out who she really was she knew she would have to face it head on. She had been given a gift by Kimiko and Sesshomaru. She knew she could easily be on her own, but instead Kimiko had given up 20 years to watch over her and Sesshomaru, whom had only known her less than a day, was going to help her take control of her demonic powers.

_Maybe it's because of Sesshomaru that I feel no fear. I may have known him but for less than a day, but I feel safe when he's around. I know he has great strength and is also very honorable. No harm, if can be helped, will come to me._

That's why Kagome confidently placed her hand in Sesshomaru's hand and said, "Now. I don't want to wait."

..00..

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he expected to hear Kagome say. He wasn't sure what her decision would be.

But he most certainly wasn't expecting the confident response that came from the girl.

_She barely hesitated. Isn't she afraid? She knows nothing about me, how could she possibly trust me._

_**She is drawn to us the same way we are drawn to her. She feels safe with us around and we must see that she always feels that way.**_

_We hardly know her, you're being absurd. _

_**We must protect her. She is something important. I don't know how so yet, but she is.**_

Sighing to himself, Sesshomaru looked over at the small girl walking beside him. She was confident in her steps. Her shoulders were not hunched and her head was held high. She was not afraid.

_I admit there is something about her that intrigues me. She has been raised as a human, most likely to fear demons, and less than a day ago she finds out she is one of us. Yet, instead of breaking down and locking the world away she has chosen to meet life head on._

_**There is strength to her that we have never seen before in another female. She would be a strong mate and mother.**_

_Mate and mother?! _

_**Don't act like you haven't already thought about it.**_

Shaking his head as if that would clear the conversation out of his head he chose to talk to Kagome and try to see what she was thinking. It had to be safer than the thoughts that were bouncing around his head.

"Once we find Kimiko we will head down to my dojo. It has seal of protection around it so anything that happens inside won't affect anyone else around the castle."

Kagome looked over at him and said, "Do you think something big will happen?"

Thinking for a moment, he then said, "Honestly? I do not. I believe your appearance will change and you will feel your powers. There is one thing you should be aware of."

Glancing over at him once again she said, "What would that be?"

"We all, that is, all demons that have more than one form, have an inner demon. You can hear her –for you it will be female- voice in your head. It may shock you the first time it happens, but rest assured you aren't crazy. Actually, once you are use to it she will be welcome in your head. Sometimes when you are under a great deal of stress she can take over. But that usually only happens during life or death situations or those of high stress."

"So I'm going to have a voice in my head?

Chuckling, Sesshomaru assured her, "I know humans find that a sign of being crazy, but for demons it is the norm. You should be more worried if you haven't heard her voice for a while than when you do hear her voice."

The pair had found themselves close to the doorway that led outside.

"Kimiko will most likely be in the garden. She will need to remove your necklace, since it is most likely impossible for anyone else to remove it."

Pushing the drapes aside that separated the outside from the inside (since in warm weather the door was removed and replace with drapes to allow air flow) Sesshomaru led the way to the garden, righ away spotting his aunt sitting on a bench on the far side of the garden.

Turning to face Kagome before continuing the rest of the way to his aunt he said to her, "This is your last chance. If you have changed your mind, tell me now and we will turn around and go back inside."

Looking up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes, Kagome said in a strong voice, "I haven't changed my mind. I'm ready to see who it is that I am really supposed to be."

Lowering her head, she whispered so softly that Sesshomaru could hardly tell if she really spoke or if it was a figment of his imagination.

"And I trust you, Sesshomaru."

..00..

There you have it! Chapter 6 is complete and now Kagome's decision is known?

What did y'all think she would do?

Anywhos, thank so much to all those who have reviewed this story and to all those who are following it and have favorited it!

I know there hasn't been much Sess/Kags action yet, but it shall be coming in the next few chapters! Once her necklace is removed and we're over that hump the romance part of the story will begin to kick in full force!

3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm going to start posting the song/songs that I listen to when writing each chapter. If you're like me, the right music helps me write so I thought y'all might enjoy knowing what songs are my muses!

This chapter's song's are…

**Bring me the Horizon - Blessed with a Curse**

**Tonight Alive – What are You so Scared of**

I don't own anything except for the plot and my original characters!

..00..

_Last time…_

_Turning to face Kagome before continuing the rest of the way to his aunt he said to her, "This is your last chance. If you have changed your mind, tell me now and we will turn around and go back inside."_

_Looking up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes, Kagome said in a strong voice, "I haven't changed my mind. I'm ready to see who it is that I am really supposed to be."_

_Lowering her head, she whispered so softly that Sesshomaru could hardly tell if she really spoke or if it was a figment of his imagination._

_"And I trust you, Sesshomaru."_

_..00.._

Kimiko knew what Sesshomaru's and Kagome's presence in the garden meant.

While she knew what it meant, she was unsure if she was ready for the events that were about to unfold.

"Aunt, Kagome has decided that we shall begin today-"

"And I'm the only one that can remove the necklace." Kimiko finished.

..00..

Kagome knew her life was about to change, even more so than it already had. There was no going back after the necklace was removed. She would officially be a demon, the very thing she was raised to fear and hate. Her similarity to demons was the reason her father had disowned her.

_Wonder what he would think now? _

She wondered why she wasn't more afraid than what she was. Shouldn't she be shaking and be unable to think clearly? She most certainly shouldn't be thinking of how, for the first time, she felt safe. Or how tall Sesshomaru was. Or how his hair seems to glow in the summer's sun. Or how her heart skipped a beat every time he took her hand in his.

Of course she knew he would never look her direction with the same feelings she was feeling. Demons were attracted to exquisite beauty and power, neither of which she had. Yes, for a human she was beautiful. But demons took beauty to a whole other level.

Kimiko for example. She was tall, with long flowing caramel colored hair that seemed to glow, honey eyes that seemed to shine, her skin was pale as the moonlight, and she was thin with a generous curve to her hips.

_Whereas I am short, with no curves, my eyes are a dull brown, and while my hair is a pretty gold color it doesn't shine or anything. It's just….there._

Looking ahead at Sesshomaru's and Kimiko's back she had never felt duller.

_Maybe when this necklace is removed I will be exquisite like they are._

_..00.._

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's eyes on his back and wondered what she was thinking.

That thought, however, was cut short as the group arrived at the dojo.

Turning so he could face Kagome he told her, "Once we go in here, anything that happens will not leave this dojo. That means both demonic powers and words and thoughts. It has always been that way, so have no fear of anyone else finding out about the hold that's been on you for the past 20 years. Kimiko will remove the necklace and then we'll see what happens and go from there. Most likely you grow into your real human form and you'll be able to feel your powers. Like I've told you before, you will also be able to hear you inner demon. Do not be alarmed when these things happen."

Turning and pushing the door open Sesshomaru held it until both Kimiko and Kagome were in before allowing in to once again close.

"This is my person dojo, so only I and a few select people can open the door. Don't worry about anyone coming in."

He allowed the women to look around before he got to the point.

"Kimiko, how exactly will you get the necklace off?"

Sighing, Kimiko told them. "I made it to where only my hand can remove the necklace. It has, in a way, grown with you Kagome. That's why you were never able to slip it off your head or able to break the chain. The moment I touch it, the chain should lengthen and then I'll be able to slide it right off your head."

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru asked Kagome, "Are you ready?"

Glancing up from the floor to meet his eyes Kagome nodded her head.

"Very well. Aunt, now is as good as time as any. Will you please remove Kagome's necklace?"

..00..

Kimiko was very rarely scared. She very rarely thought twice before she did something, which is why she had found herself in multiple messes – this one included.

That was why it surprised her that she paused for a moment before walking over to Kagome.

"You're sure that you're ready, Kagome?"

Kagome looked her in the eyes before replying.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Nodding, Kimiko reached up and placed her hands on the chain surrounding Kagome's neck.

…00..

Kagome felt Kimiko's hands touch the metal around her neck. As soon as Kimiko's skin touched the necklace she felt the pendent drop down her chest. Without a moment's hesitation she watched as Kimiko pulled the necklace up around her head.

As soon as the necklace left her a blinding light surrounded her body. Her mind was racing, not knowing what was happening or what would happen next.

Then, what felt like her heart stopping, something pulsed through her body and Kagome hit the floor.

_**Girl, you need to listen to me very carefully. **_

_Who…who are you. _

_**I am you. I am your inner demon. It was been too long. That curse has kept me from talking to you. I can only tell you a few things before you awake. You will still be able to hear me, but I will keep quiet until you adjust. When you awake you are going to feel as if power runs through your very veins. You may have the urge to run away, but trust me; the man that is near you is someone you need. I felt it the moment we met him. Learn from him, trust him, accept what he tells you. **_

_Sesshomaru? Is that the one you are speaking of?_

_**Yes. We are drawn to him. The woman, the one who cursed us, she is also trustworthy. She will help you become a proper demoness. Trust them. **_

_**You are going at wake up now. Please, do not fear the changes. Embrace them. I will talk to you soon, Kagome. Remember, trust them.**_

_..00.._

Sesshomaru expected many things to happen, but Kagome falling to the floor wasn't one of them.

_**We must help her.**_

Not bothering to answer his inner demon Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's side.

"Sesshomaru, I- I don't know what happened." Came the timid voice of his aunt.

"She's alive, but I do not know why she has—"

Sesshomaru was cut off by another blinding light, that this time, threw both himself and his aunt to other sides of the dojo.

The light surrounded Kagome for the span of a few seconds then disappeared. When Kimiko and Sesshomaru stood and rushed back to Kagome Sesshomaru noticed the girl standing before them-

_When did she stand?_

- look very little like the girl that he had come to know. Standing in her place was a woman who came to his shoulder in height. She had long golden hair that shown like his family's golden jewelry in the sunlight and eyes the color of chocolate. Her skin was a few shades lighter than his and was unblemished.

_She's beautiful._

_**Not only that, but feel the power that is coming off her. She is a strong one, one of the strongest females we have ever met.**_

Staring into her eyes, Sesshomaru said, "Kagome? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Kagome, looking away from his eyes looked down at herself. Seeing that she was now a good five inches taller and that her hair now glowed and had grown in length Kagome dropped the hair that she had touched her hair and looked back to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I, I heard my inner demon. I, what happened to me. Why do I, I don't even look like myself!"

Placing his hands on her shoulder Sesshomaru tried to calm the girl down.

"Kagome, it's ok. Kagome, listen to me. You're fine."

"Sesshomaru, I feel like something is under my skin. It's rushing through my veins."

The next think Sesshomaru knew Kagome was closing her eyes and falling to the ground.

..00..

This started as a quick filler chapter to bring us to the next part of the story, but it quickly turned into a full length chapter!

Welp, now the necklace is off and everyone can see Kagome's true human form!

What did y'all think? Tell me in reviews! =)

Thanks for reading!

3

By the way, up until now was kinda part one of this story; the next part will be of Kagome's training and the buildup of a relationship between her and Sesshomaru! Yup, that means there will be some good Kag/Sess action soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! Things have been crazy with work and Christmas coming up.

So to make it up to you here is an extremely long chapter with a lovely surprise at the end.

Enjoy!

..00..

Last time…

Kagome, looking away from his eyes looked down at herself. Seeing that she was now a good five inches taller and that her hair now glowed and had grown in length Kagome dropped the hair that she had touched her hair and looked back to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I, I heard my inner demon. I, what happened to me. Why do I, I don't even look like myself!"

Placing his hands on her shoulder Sesshomaru tried to calm the girl down.

"Kagome, it's ok. Kagome, listen to me. You're fine."

"Sesshomaru, I feel like something is under my skin. It's rushing through my veins."

The next think Sesshomaru knew Kagome was closing her eyes and falling to the ground.

..00..

Three days later….

"Aunt, how is Kagome?" Sesshomaru, who was currently eating his breakfast, inquired of his aunt.

"She awoke sometime late last night, but she was only awake long enough to eat some fruit before she fell back asleep. I believe she should be able to awake and stay up soon." Kimiko replied.

"I should have expected that she would sleep while her body grows use to the changes."

Laughing lightly, Kimiko looked at her nephew. She never had expected that he would be as attached and worried about Kagome as he was. When she had fallen to the floor she had never before witnessed such a look that flashed across Sesshomaru's face as he caught her in his arms.

"She will be fine, Sesshomaru. She's a strong girl, always has been. Her body and mind are undergoing major changes, so sleep is the best place for her. Not only did her body grow length wise, but all the powers are being released in her. When she awakes she should spend a while getting to know her new body and mind before any sort of training should take place."

"You're right. She will also have to learn the ways and customs of demons, especially if she is ever to have a normal life."

"What customs?" said a tired voice from the doorway.

Rising and moving to meet her, Sesshomaru only slightly acknowledged that he was acting like a love sick youth.

"Kagome. How, I mean, are you okay. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over her and smelling her.

_**She smells like a perfect woman for us. Her scent carries strength and power. Take her. Take her now, before any other can have a chance. She must be ours.**_

_Silence. I will not "_take her now".

"I feel tired. Other than that, I feel pretty good. It's weird to be this tall though; that might take some getting use to." Kagome said, almost as to herself.

Laughing slightly, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the table.

"You are still short for a female demon."

"He's right, Kagome. Most female demons are over six feet tall. You are condsider to be small, since you cannot be more than 5'6 or 5'7." Kimiko said, noticing how Sesshomaru seemed to brighten the moment Kagome walked through the door.

_**He is drawn to her. **_

_Yes, I suppose he is. It is unusual for him. He seems to care for her even though he has only known her for about a week. _

_**We fall hard when we find the one that our soul calls to. You only knew Mate for three days before you mated. **_

_This is true. But I doubt Sesshomaru will be mating any time soon._

_**Only time will tell.**_

Realizing she had been lost in her and her inner demon's musing Kimiko focused back in on the conversation at the table.

"What happens now?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, who sat across from her, as she ate a good helping of fruit.

"You will take a while to get use to the changes you have undergone, then we will begin training you so you can defend yourself. Also, if you would like to know anything of our history then feel free to ask."

Almost forgetting, Sesshomaru added, "And after breakfast we shall retire to my study. I will explain some customs that we have so when you meet others you will not be lost or offend."

"Actually, Sesshomaur, let Kagome and I take a walk around the estate before you talk. I should explain some things that you wouldn't think to." Kimiko inserted.

"Unless you know of female demon things." She added slyly.

Cheeks turning a tale tale sign of pink, Sesshomaru replied "That is something I most certainly do not know anything of."

"Well, then Kagome, you and I shall take a walk around the estate and I will tale you some of the customs and such of female demons. You will find it useful the in future."

"Alright."

..00..

Taking in the beauty of Sesshomaru estate, Kagome walked alongside Kimiko.

"There are a few things that I want to explain to you Kagome, things that are very important and that will come up sooner rather than late, I believe." Kimiko said as she looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Like what, Kimiko?"

"For starters, we are ladies, never forget that. We are expected to act as such and while that may seem simple, it truly is not. When you are around men, other than Sesshomaru of course, you will be expect to keep quiet unless spoken to and allow your mate – when you take one- to do the talking mostly for you. Of course, that is not to say we are helpless. As time goes on, you will see how truly powerful we females are."

Noticing that Kagome was digesting that information, Kimiko waited until they had walked a little farther before continuing.

"We, once a month, go through a time in which we call "heat". Now don't get this confused with your monthly bleed, which will still come. Your heat will begin when you bleed is finished, and this is your most fertile time. Of course, that is not all. You will, well that is to say, you will spend that time in a state of…um, well, arousal."

Jerking her head to look at Kimiko, Kagome muttered, "what do you mean exactly"

"I mean, that in that week, you will desire sex. You will desire to lay with a male. This desire will only go away when you lay with a man or when your week is up."

She let that sink in before she dropped another bomb.

"All male demons will be able to tell when you are in heat and will try to sleep with you. This is why it will be important for you to either stick to yourself during this time, or find a man and later a mate to sleep with."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, having zeroed in on Kimiko telling her to find a man to have sex with.

Laughing slightly, Kimiko further explained, "Demons, Kagome, are much freer with sex. It is not looked down on and is actually encouraged. It is impossible for demons to have children without being mated, so that is never a fear. That is why when you are in heat men will try to have sex with you, not because they think you are easy or trying to insult you, but because it is the norm for them.

Looking at Kagome, Kimiko left her with one final thought.

"You may be thinking that you will never behave in that way, but wait until you feel your first heat. You will see how quickly your mind will be changed."

..00..

Sesshomaru, looking out his window in his study, notice that Kimiko and Kagome seemed to have come to the end of their walk.

_**It will be no time before Kagome is near us. We must take her and mate her before anyone else can. Her heat is approaching. Men will flock to her. We must not allow it.**_

_Why are you so set on having Kagome as our mate?_

_**She is strong. She will bear powerful children. She is who our soul call for.**_

_There is no way that you know that._

_**It take no time to find out. She is. You will feel it soon.**_

_And how exactly will I feel it._

_**Kiss her. Take her.**_

_I cannot do that! She is here for my protection, not for me to take advantage!_

_**You will change your mind. I smelled it earlier; her heat will come within the week. Make move now.**_

Shaking his head to clear his mind of his inner demon, Sesshomaru looked out the window once again. He felt the stirrings of desire through his body, but quickly tried to tamper them down.

..00..

Kagome left Kimiko in search of Sesshomaru's study with more than she'd like on her mind.

_Freely having sex with someone you are not married – wait, no _mated – _and no one to judge? What in the world?!_

_**You mind will change soon. Our heat is fast approaching. You did not tell Kimiko you are going through your bleed.**_

_She didn't need to know._

_**You will regret not telling her. She can guide you. **_

_You're crazy. Just because demons have free sex, does not mean I have to._

_**You're mind will change. Just wait and see.**_

Shaking her head, Kagome found herself outside Sesshomaru's door. Sighing to herself, she placed her hand on the door and let herself in.

"Sesshomaru?

Not seeing him, she closed the door behind her. Turing around she found herself face to face with no other than Sesshomaru.

"You didn't tell her your heat was soon, did you?"

Startled, Kagome stammered, "What? I-I- why does it matter."

"Because within the span of what, a day? Two? Ever male demon in this castle will be banging on your door. You radiate strength, so not only will they want you for your body, but as a mate as well. Do you really wish to be stuck to a demon you know nothing of the rest of your life? Demons do not cheat, nor do they dissolve their relationship with their mates. Once you are mated, you are mated for life."

Backing her up against the door, he ignored the startled look she had and continued.

"Women have no choice if a male wants to mate. It is he who puts the mark on the neck. Not you. If you let just anyone close, they will take you as theirs. See how easy it is? I could right now if I wanted to. You could do nothing."

Shaking his head to get the thoughts of her petite body and generous lips out of his mind, not that it worked, she placed his arms on either side of her.

"I am supposed to protect you, but how can I do that if you do not tell me things. I know it may be embarrassing, but when your heat comes, something must be done. I thought we'd have a while to figure it out, but it seems we don't. Most females take an _Aibou _to protect them and to take care of their needs that arise during that time. Kimiko had one, before she took her mate. But you don't have one, no one to protect you. You truly have no idea how dangerous this is."

Sesshomaru was about to continue when he caught a whiff of a smell he had never smelled before.

_Kagome has gone into heat. Damnit._

_**I told you. Take her now. If you don't someone else will. We cannot let another male touch something that is ours.**_

_No. I can't. I need to protect her, not take advantage of her!_

Roughly pulling himself away Sesshomaru moved to the other side of the study.

"Sesshomaru, what- what's wrong. What did I do?" Kagome tensely asked.

"You're in heat Kagome. My inner demon wants you. To be honest, I want you. I smell it on you. I need to get you to your room. Once there let no one in unless it is Kimiko. Not even me. It's taking all that I have not to jump you right now."

"But, I don't feel anything."

"You just now went into heat. Give it a few hours, you will feel something then. I've heard it's painful when there is no way to release it."

Taking a deep breath and readying himself, he once again walked over to Kagome and took her by the hand.

"Let's go. Now."

..00..

Kagome had never been so confused in her life. One minute he was fussing at her, the next telling her she was in heat and that it was all he could do to not jump her. She thought it was painful to be in heat, but she felt nothing.

"Remember what I said. Let no one in except Kimiko." Sesshomaru told her as he dragged her to her room.

Yes, dragged. She could barely keep up.

They were rounding a corner when a deep, sharp pain robbed Kagome of the ability to walk momentarily.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru exclaimed when he felt her fall.

"Sorry. I just, something hurt just now. I'm okay though."

_**It's only going to get worse.**_

_What?_

_**The pain. It's only going to get worse. Heat is painful unless you have mate or an Abiou.**_

_Why?_

_**Because heat is made to have you find mate. Finding a mate means producing offspring.**_

_And that's the whole goal?_

_**Yes.**_

Coming to a stop at her door, Sesshomaru paused only for a moment before opening the door and pulling Kagome in.

And promptly pushing her against the door.

"What, what are you doing?" she stuttered

"I tried. I tried so hard. But you're all I can smell. One kiss. One kiss and I'll leave. But I have to taste you." Sesshomaru muttered before pressing his lips to hers.

And then desire hit Kagome hard. Desire that could only be the work of her heat. She needed, _needed, _to be closer to him.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him.

..00..

He almost made it. He almost got her to her room safely. But then her scent hit him again and he thought that a kiss would help. One kiss. One chance to taste her. And that almost worked, until Kagome pressed against him and he caught the smell of her desire.

_**Take**__**her**_**.**

Lifting Kagome up he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Once she complied he pressed he more firm into the door. The feel of her lips on his, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist was almost his undoing.

How long he kissed her he had no idea. It wasn't until she dragged her hand through his hair and down his back that he pulled away.

Long enough to take them both to her bed.

..00..

Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Whatcha think?

I just want to clear a few things up before we go on.

One—Abiou means something close to partner in Japanese.

Two – I decided that demons were free with sex. Just makes sense to me

Tree – I know it may seem fast, but remember Kagome went into heat. That messed with both of them. Also, Sesshomaru has been drawn to her from the very start.

So how was it? Lemme know!

3


	9. Chapter 9

First off, I am SO sorry it's taken me as long as it has to get another chapter out! Between work and Christmas time I didn't even have a chance to look at this story.

And then when I did I really didn't like the direction of the last chapter. I felt it was really rushed and I didn't know where to go from there.

Then my computer crashed and I lost everything.

So, here I am, just now getting this chapter out.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, set an alert, and such for this story. It truly means the world to me and I swear I will try to do better in getting chapters out.

Okay, now that that's all out, I hope y'all enjoy!

3

..00..

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me?"

Kagome snapped out of her day dream in just enough time to prevent Sesshomaru from knowing exactly where her mind was wondering.

_What is wrong with me?! Daydreaming of being with Sesshomaru. Of being with him like THAT._

Shaking her head, she looked at the male standing in front of her with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry. I, uh, it's been a long day. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I should have lain down for a while instead of coming to see you now. Sorry." She managed to mumble out, hoping he would buy it and let her go. She could process just where her mind and drifted off too in the privacy of her room.

Sighing, Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and sat down. He could have sworn he smelled arousal on her, but he decided that it had to be wishful thinking. He needed time away from her, especially with her going into heat soon. He needed to inform his aunt so she could talk to the girl.

"Go to sleep Kagome, its late anyways. I'll talk to Kimiko and have her talk to you in the morning."

Nodding, Kagome turned to open the door, but before she could walk out of the room Sesshomaru called her name.

Turning around she looked at him.

"I'm, that is, um, I'm sorry for being harsh with you Kagome. I'm just worried about you. I don't want some demon to take advantage of you, especially since you weren't raise to know how to deal with overly friendly men. Just, uh, watch out."

Smiling, Kagome nodded and left the room.

..00..

Kagome had never been so lost in her entire life.

Here she was, having horribly erotic day dreams about a man who was only trying to help her. It wasn't like he had any interest in her what so ever. He could have any demoness he wanted, so why bother with her?

And that wasn't even the worse part.

She shouldn't be thinking things like that. Sure, Kimiko said that demons were free with sex, but she wasn't raised as one. She was raised human, and human females did NOT think like that.

Heck, if he had made a move she wouldn't have raised one finger to stop him.

Burying her face in her hands, Kagome tried to clear her mind of such thoughts. But she could almost _feel _the touch of his hands on her body. The way his lips felt against hers.

And it wasn't even real.

Sighing, she got up to turn down the blanket and placed herself under it.

If this was just the beginning of going into heat, how was she going to survive without acting foolish when it actually came.

_**I tried to tell you. But no. Don't listen to me.**_

_This isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling these things._

_**It IS right. It is natural. This is part of you.**_

_But this should only happen after marriage, or mating. Not now. It's wrong._

_**You need to get rid of these foolish human ideas. Embrace the demon side. Embrace you true nature.**_

_What's going to happen when I truly go into heat?_

_**If you think you are bad now, it will be 10 times worse. If you spend it alone, you will be in misery. **_

_What other choice do I have?_

_**You will follow your instincts. **_

_What does that mean?_

_**You'll find out.**_

Sighing, Kagome decide that further conversation with her inner demon would be pointless.

..00..

After Kagome left Sesshomaru simply sat at his desk, not really paying attention to anything. His mind kept wondering to Kagome and the smell that he swore was arousal.

_**Take her. She wants us. Needs us. Take her before another male can get to her.**_

_It's just not that easy! I haven't even known her for a month! I know nothing about her!_

_**Then get to know her. She will go into heat in a few days time. I think you should get busy.**_

_It's just simply not that easy. The best thing for her is to be on her own during that time._

_**You know once you smell her, there will be no turning away.**_

_Yes there will be. I will NOT force myself on her._

_**You won't have to force her.**_

Shaking his head, Sesshomaur got up from his desk and decided to find Kimiko.

..00..

Kimiko was worried, to say the least.

Sesshomaru had informed her that Kagome was due to go into heat in a few days and she knew she had a lot to tell the girl before that.

In normal demon society sex was viewed quite differently than it was in human society.

They didn't have to abnormal ideas to wait until mating. Of course, humans didn't experience heat, so maybe to them it was as normal to wait as it was to demons not to.

Of course, male demons could be quite forceful when they were around a female in heat.

No t that very often a female declined during that time.

But it did happen, and females were taught at a young age how to - without offending and still being forceful.

But Kagome didn't know any of these things. How could she, being raised in a human's family.

And once again Kimiko felt the surge of guilt.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow I will inform Kagome of these things._

She needed to make sure she knew, at least in a general sense, what to expect.

And she needed to know not to feel guilt if she succumbed to a male during that time.

..00..

Kagome didn't have the luxury of a dreamless sleep. Instead she was plagued with thoughts of Sesshomaru.

Of Sesshomaru and herself. Together.

Of him picking her up and her wrapping her legs around his waist. Of him sucking at her necks and squeezing her butt and carrying her to the bed. Of him slowly removing her kimono and exposing all of her to him.

Of him kissing a train from her neck to her navel.

Of the anticipation.

And she always awoke after that.

She realized it wasn't going to be an easy time for her.

..00..

So what do y'all think?!

I wanted to build up to their, uh, intimate time instead of just jumping right into it.

But don't worry!

Kagome will be in heat within the next 3 chapters, so we'll see what that means for her and Sesshomaur!

3


	10. Chapter 10

Ahh! It's been so long! I'm _soooooooo_ very sorry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it *hint hint*

3

Btw, I own nothing except my original characters and the plot!

**Warning: Chapter contains material that falls into the category of a rating of M. In layman's terms, lemon ahead. Skip this chapter if it bothers you in any way.**

**You have been warned.**

**For those who it doesn't bother, enjoy!**

..00..

Kagome could barley sleep.

She tossed and turned all night, unable to keep the unwanted thoughts out of her head. Sleep brought dreams of Sesshomaru, therefore little reprieve from her thoughts.

Around three in the morning she decided she'd had enough of the whole laying there and tossing and turning and decided to make her way down to the kitchens to see if they servants have left anything from dinner.

Gathering the silk robe that had come to her possession, she opened her door and silently made her way into the hallway and down the nearest set of steps.

Finally making her way to the kitchen she found that there was still leftover rolls bread that had gone with dinner so she found a knife and cut herself a generous piece.

Happy now that she had food, she decided to go out into the gardens to hopefully clear her mind.

Once out in the moonlight she felt a slight twitch in her lower stomach, not unlike the feeling she had been having for the past day or so, so she lowered herself to a nearby bench and enjoyed the clear night and let her thoughts carry her to wherever they please.

Not surprising they gravitated towards a certain silver haired demon.

Sighing, she finished her bread and ran her now free hands through her hair. She was upset at herself for having the thoughts she was; she deemed them inappropriate even though Kimiko had assured her they were normal and came with being in heat.

_Being in heat my butt _she thought.

_**You are close. Too close to be safe. It is best you go back into your room and not see anyone other than the demon Kimiko.**_

_I can't be. Also, if this is what heat feels like I believe I'll be just fine._

_**Will only get worse when male comes close. One is nearby. You need to leave; now.**_

_Who in the world could possibly be nearby? It has to be close to four in the morning now._

_**Male you think about it near. He comes close you will lose that sense of pride you have right now.**_

_Sense of pride? What are you talking about?_

_**You think yourself above the desires of the flesh. Male comes near, all you will think about is finding release.**_

_No! No, there is no way. I refuse to do that. I was raised better than that._

_**You were raised as pitiful human. You had not the power of power you do now. Your body will betray you. Go inside; now.**_

_No! I'm stronger than you think I am!_

_**You have never felt heat before. One whiff of his scent and all you will think about is him and a release. Pain. You will be in such pain if you deny. You want to save yourself, you go now.**_

_No! I-_

"Kagome? Is that you out there?" came the male voice from somewhere beyond the door that lead into the kitchen.

Freezing, Kagome wondered quickly if she should have listened to her inner and left. Opening her mouth to reply she was instantly hit with a wave of pain.

_What in the world?_

"Kagome? Kagome, what are you doing out here? Why are you-"

Seeming hit with an invisible wall, Sesshomaru stopped shortly after leaving the inside.

Kagome felt like she was caught in a trance, unable to look away from his gaze or move. It seemed like Sesshomaru was in the same boat as she was.

It was then that a wave of desire hit Kagome so hard she nearly doubled over. Thinking that maybe her inner was right was the last thought she had before she was suddenly pulled up from her spot on the bench. Looking into Sesshomaru's golden gaze she almost asked what in the world her thought he was doing before he attacked her mouth with his own.

Heat pooled in Kagome's belly, making it hard to stand on her own. Sensing this, Sesshomaru picked her up and of their own accord her legs found their way around his waist. Feeling his hand on her backside made a shot of white hot desire run through her core, causing a moan to fall out of her mouth and into his.

Needing to do something with her hand she wrapped one around his neck in an attempt to anchor herself to him further and the other found its way into his hair.

She felt herself going backwards followed by the cool stone of the side of the castle against her back.

Sesshomaru then released her lips and found his was to her neck, sucking and licking until Kagome was pulling against his hair.

She felt his grin against her chest before he gently bit the soft flesh. This time there was nothing to stop her moan of pleasure.

Feeling completely lost in the pleasure Sesshomaru was bringing her she almost didn't her back leave the stone or being set down on the ground.

Looking confused she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes before she felt him take her hand and tug her back into the kitchen and up the steps.

They went another floor up from her room before he tugged her down a hallway, only stopping when they came to the second door. Sesshomaru then opened said door and once again tugged her inside, separating himself from her long enough to close the door. Then he turned around and backed her into the door.

Placing both hands beside her face on the door, he stared down into her eyes, searching for something unknown to her. She supposed he saw what he was looking for because the next thing she knew he had picked her up and covered the distance from the doorway to the bed.

Laying her down he settled himself between her legs and gently opened the silk robe her wore to reveal the thin sleeping yukata she wore underneath.

She heard his let out a small growl and then before she knew it he had somehow managed to open the yukata as well, making her bare to him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she should be ashamed, thought maybe she should try and cover herself, but it was quickly drowned out by the thought that she needed to fill him against her. Skin on skin.

As if reading her thoughts her pulled her up, slipped her arms out of the robe and yukata, threw them somewhere she neither knew nor cared about, then tugged his own yukata off his body - leaving him bare as she was.

Acutely aware of how close they were another shot of desire ran through her core. Then his hands were on her waist, his mouth and hers. She ran her hand down his arm, feeling the corded muscles, before said hand then made its way to her neck. Her other hand found his face, and then trailed down his neck to her chest.

She felt his groan before he jerked his mouth from hers and made its way down her neck, to her chest, finally stopping on her right nipple.

He sucked it into his mouth, flicking it with his tong. She could have lost it right then and there.

Calling out softly and gently pulling on his hair, he took her reactions and some sort of "okay" and before she knew it he had buried himself in her.

Some sort of intuition made her lock her legs around his hips and he moved in and out of her, setting a steady rhythm only to increase and she called out his named.

His mouth found her neck, sucked gently, and when it came time for them both to cry out as their mutual pleasure washed over them her bit down; forever marking her as his.

..00..

Wow. Okay, so that's the first lemon I have ever written, so please be nice! 3

Sorry once again it's taken this long to get the chapter out. I've started a new story last week.

If you like the anime Naruto then you should check it out! It's called For Those Who Remain.

But anywho, thanks to everyone who was reviewed, favorited, followed me, or followed the story! It means the world to me!

I couldn't keep writing without y'all!

3

Until next time!


End file.
